Super Smash Bros El nuevo comienzo
by Leozx95
Summary: Todos nuestros querido y odiados personajes del Super Smash, ya no son heroes, princesas, guerreros, fontaneros, caza recompensas, etc. ect. ahora son simplemente personas normales que habitan en la pacifica ciudad Smash, con una vida normal, bueno por ahora...
1. El inicio

**Bueno este es mi primer fic sobre sobre este archirecontramegaultrasupergrandioso juego *-***

**Zero: tranquilo no te me excites ¬¬  
**

**Ok ok ya me calme, bueno obviamente planeo hacer mas largo el fic, pero como sea espero que les guste y pues comenten constructiva o destructivamente**

**Zero: bueno pero no esperen mucho de este inutil es apenas su segundo fic, asi que aconsejenlo para que su historia disque pueda mejorar**

**Gracias por el apoyo ¬¬**

**Zero: de nada :D ahora ya callate y comienza con la historia... y ahora prepara la cena...**

**Si patron ._. bueno como sea cabe aclarar que nada, absolutamente NADA me pertenece ... **

* * *

**Era una fría pero nada tranquila tarde en la Ciudad Smash, o por lo menos no lo era para un joven que avanzaba a gran velocidad en su patineta por las calles de la ciudad…**

-mierda…sabia que debí de haber comprado aquella bicicleta… - decía el joven para si mismo, con notable molestia – tengo que llegar… waaaa…

**El era una joven alto aprox. 178 cm, cabello rubio castaño, de ojos azules, el llevaba una sudadera verde a medio cerrar con tres triángulos amarillos en el pecho (de la sudadera), debajo de esta una playera blanca, unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos tenis (parecidos a los converse) de color verde, llevando consigo una mochila (de esas que van cruzadas) color naranja, su nombre era Link…**

-Cuidado! A un lado! Señora muévase! – gritaba el Link mientras que esquivaba ágilmente todo lo que se le ponía enfrente – creo que lo lograre! – susurro para si mismo mientras se colocaba en una pose como de superhéroe

-oye, cuidado con el pos…! - alcanzo a escuchar Link mientras giraba la cabeza confundido – cuidado con el, que!? – fue lo único que pudo decir antes de estrellarse contra un poste de luz el cual no había visto

_Inserte una imagen de Link en el suelo con un monton de estrellas multicolores alrededor de su cabeza..._

-_te encuentras bien…?_- alcanzaba a oír un mareado Link, que yacía en el suelo – eh!? – decía sobándose la cabeza y tratando de sentarse – "que me paso? Porque me duele la cabeza?" – pensaba mientras abría los ojos y observando que junto a el se encontraba una mancha color piel y amarillo **(sigue aturdido el pobre xD)**

-oh que bueno que ya despiertas! – decía la mancha, la cual poco a poco se volvía mas clara

-no puede ser! – dijo el rubio mientras observaba que eso que le hablaba no era una mancha sino una chica – "acaso he muerto?" – pensaba aun observando a su acompañante – que…que fue lo que paso?

-oh, pues veras, te estrellaste con aquel poste – decía la chica mientras señalaba al susodicho poste.

-lo sabia morí y ahora estoy en el cielo! Y lo peor es que no pude comprarme una Wii U – gritaba un molesto, triste y decepcionado Link – por que dios? Por que me castigas de esta manera? – poniéndose de rodillas levantando los brazos y la mirada al cielo, siendo observado por la hermosa chica ojiazul, de hermosa cabellera amarilla en una simple pero linda cola de caballo, bestia una sudadera unos pants y tenis color azul al parecer estaba haciendo ejercicio hasta hace poco, y contestando al nombre de Samus…

-podrías calmarte! Me estas alterando los nervios! – gritaba la rubia mientras daba tremendo zape a Link para "calmarlo" – ups, lo lamento creo que me excedí – decía la chica

-no te preocupes, me han golpeado mas fuerte, jeje – decía Link ya poniéndose de pie – de todos modos gracias por ayudarme a relajarme, creo que exagere un poco, anda ven te ayudo – Link extendió su mano para ayudar a levantar a la chica

-jeje gracias – dijo la chica dejando salir una pequeña risita - por cierto deberías de tener mas cuidado cuando vayas por ahí en tu patineta, tu, emm...

-ah!?, oh si!, Link – contesto – y tu nombre?

-pues yo me llamo Sa…- fue interrumpida la chica por un grito de Link

-AHHHHHH! – Grito horrorizado el joven ojiazul – ahora si ya valí!

-q-que te pasa?! - le reclamaba la acompañante de Link con una mano en su pecho por el tremendo susto que le provoco este – casi me da un infarto?!

-lo-lo lamento, pero me tengo que ir – decía Link mientras tomaba su patineta y se alejaba – nos vemos luego… - fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de desaparecer entre la multitud.

Samus lo observaba alejarse con una pequeña pero tierna sonrisa- adiós… idiota…

/ Un agitado viaje y una parada al baño después/

-¿Cómo es posible Link?, ya es la cuarta de la semana – le reclamaba al ojiazul, un joven un poco mas bajo que el, pelo castaño, narizón, y unos indicios de bigote, vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla, una playera manga larga color rojo y unos tenis blancos, y llevaba puesto un mandil blanco **(ya que trabaja de mesero en un restaurante)**

-ya pero no te enojes, además no ves que estoy herido – se defendía el rubio – por favor ayúdame Mario! Sabes que si pierdo este empleo de repartidor mis padres me mataran! – le suplicaba mientras ponía ojos de perrito regañado

-esta bien, te ayudare pero es la ultima vez – decía Mario resignado – además eso que haces es trampa

-que cosa? Esto? – decía Link con tono de burla mientras volvía a hacer esos ojitos de perrito **(y quien no sucumbe ante esa mirada…. O_o me refería a la de un perrito)**

-si eso, jaja, ya déjate de cosas que papá tiene más pedidos para ti – decía mientras evitaba la mirada de Link

-eres el mejor viejo – le sonreía Link a Mario mientras iba en busca del padre de su amigo **(osease al dueño del lugar)**

-lo se jeje – decía el castaño mientras sonreía a manera de victoria

-órale chamaco ponte a trabajar, que hay clientes esperando y Luigi no puede con todos – le reclamaba una señora al narizón dándole un zape al pobre

-si, si ya voy madre – contesto Mario sobándose la cabeza – oye Luigi! Tu atiende la 6 yo me encargo de la 9! – le gritaba a su hermano menor que era muy parecido a el pero mas alto y en lugar de llevar su camisa color rojo esta era de color verde

-oki doki! – le respondía Luigi levantando el pulgar pero sin mirarlo por lo ocupado que estaba

/mientras tanto en la cocina del restaurante/

-estos son los últimos pedidos del día, el de abajo es para el Doctor Light, los otros dos son para el viejo Snake, este es para tu amiga Zelda y por ultimo y mas importante el mas grande de todos es para el señor Eliwood nuestro mejor cliente, cuento contigo para que lleves su comida a tiempo, no me defraudaras? – decía el padre de Mario de manera muy seria a Link

-no se preocupe, confíe en mi – contesto Link mientras hacia un saludo militar

-me alegra oír eso, ahora vete y recuerda 30 minutos o es gratis – respondió feliz el señor mientras regresaba a sus actividades gastronomitas

-no necesita recordarme eso – decía el rubio recibiendo la indirecta – bueno me voy – y salio corriendo con los pedidos en mano

ya afuera voltea hacia el restaurante y mira el letrero de este "Mamma mia – cibo italiano" cuestionándose la originalidad de su nombre **(lo se es demasiado ingenioso)**, pero también observando que aquella chica con la que se había topado mas temprano ese día, y de la cual aun desconocía su nombre, entraba al susodicho restaurante, el solo se limito a seguirla con la mirada hasta que noto a Mario haciéndole una seña con las manos dándole a entender que se le estaba haciendo tarde, Link salio del trance que le provoco la chica y simplemente se fue a toda prisa a entregar los pedidos...

* * *

**y bien que les parecio? me gustaria saber su opinion**

**Zero: no dependas de la opinion publica...**

**No le hagan caso solo comenten y suscribanse**

**Zero: pero eso de de youtube D:**

**Emm es verdad solo ignorenlo... nos leemos luego**


	2. Repartiendo con Link

**Bueno heme aquí otra vez con el segundo cap de mi fic**

**Zero: si no lo dices no me doy cuenta (notese el sarcasmo) **

**¬¬ como sea empecemos mejor**

**Zero: no que ibas a dar un pequeño anuncio o que se yo?**

**Oh cierto, por fin haces algo bien... bueno es que me di cuenta o mas bien dejare que el lector se imagine a cada personaje con el atuendo que quiera ya que su gusto y mi gusto son diferentes (ademas de que no soy muy bueno con eso de la ropa u_u) solo que habra unas excepciones en las cuales vestiran lo que yo diga (el traje de mesero de Mario por ejemplo) bueno espero que comprendan que esto es para que cada quien se los imagine como quieran y no haya "restricciones" mias**

**Zero: mucho verbo no crees?**

**De hecho, no se si sea necesario pero nada me pertenece bla bla bla**

* * *

Tiempo restante 28 minutos…

-a ver, a ver, el primero que ordeno, es si no me equivoco el viejo Snake- pensaba Link andando en su patineta – si, debo darme prisa, luego seria la casa de Zelda.

En eso Link aumento su velocidad ya que tenía muy poco tiempo y mucho trabajo que hacer.

-vaya, fue más rápido de lo que pensé – decía mientras bajaba de una casa que sobresalía sobre todas las del vecindario, la cual estaba decorada con muchos artilugios del ejecito y pintada como si estuviera camuflajeada – sabia que las clases de parkour que tome por Internet servirían, que excéntrico es este viejo – tocando la puerta de la casa del viejo Snake – ¡Viejo Snake! – grito el rubio mientras que un joven igual de alto que Link, castaño y con una banda en la cabeza vestido de militar abre la puerta

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – pregunto el extraño

-… - Link quedo asombrado ante tal sujeto – no, no puede ser, viejo Snake, al fin compraste esas cremas rejuvenecedoras que te había recomendado, jaja

-creo que me confundes – dijo el otro tipo algo fastidiado – estas hablando de mi abuelo

-¿abuelo? Con razón el parecido – pensaba Link – como sea busco a Snake – dijo Link

-¿a cual de todos? – pregunto el castaño – por que están el abuelo, mi padre, mis tres tíos, mis dos primo y yo, ah si lo olvidaba también esta el perro

-¿…? – Link termino con los ojos y la baca tan abierto que casi tocan el suelo –to-todos se l-llaman Snake – contesto ya recuperando su "compostura"

-afirmativo – contesto Snake

-y ¿por que? – pregunto el rubio

-si te lo digo tendría que asesinarte – le susurro Snake a Link al oído lo cual provoco que Link casi se orine del susto – ya basta de charla, ¿a que venias?

-a...a e-entregar esto – mostrando el paquete de comida

-oh, con que tú eras el repartidor – contesto Snake tomando el paquete y pagándole a este – quédate con el cambio – fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta de la casa, haciendo que Link salga corriendo del sitio

-creo que necesitare terapia – pensaba – siguiente parada, Zelda – grito mientras apuntaba a una enorme casa que se visualizaba a lo lejos

Tiempo restante 21 minutos…

Y con la súper velocidad de un fanfic, Link llego a la casa mas bien mansión de Zelda, sin pensarlo mucho toco el timbre el cual hacia como una caja registradora, ósea que obtuvo más dinero, Link solo pensaba en lo ridículo de ese timbre mientras observaba a alguien saliendo de la mansión, era un joven rubio de ojos rojos, con un gorro blanco

-hola Link, tiempo sin verte – dijo el extraño

-no otra vez, Zelda deja de disfrazarte de tu hermano – dijo Link

-¿Cómo que Zelda se disfraza de mi? – grito indignado el otro sujeto

-deja de actuar, que me estas aburriendo Zelda – dijo Link dejando salir una gran bostezo

-¡que no soy Zelda, soy Sheik! – grito furioso

-pruébalo – contesto Link, en eso el otro joven metió una de sus manos al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón del cual saco unas pantis – no puede ser, esas, enserio son ¿esas? – pregunto Link

-si – contesto Sheik

-¡Sheik, amigo mío! – grito Link mientras abrazaba a Sheik – no sabia que habías vuelto

-Link… - dijo Sheik de manera muy seria

-¿si? – dijo el de ropajes verdes

-¡hace dos malditos meses que volví! – exploto furioso el rubio

-ya, ya tranquilo – decía Link nervioso – es que he estado muy ocupado en el tra…ba…jo…

-¿Link? ¿Qué te pasa? – decía el ojos rojos

-ahhhhhhhhh – grito el verdecito

-pero ¿Qué mier… que te pasa, idiota? – contesto Sheik muy molesto

-olvide que estoy en medio de un encargo – lo dijo mientras daba saltitos y se agarraba los pelos – ten, esto lo encargo Zelda, dile que luego paso por el dinero – le entrega el pedido y sale corriendo como loco

-este sujeto nunca cambia – dijo Sheik con una mano en la frente

Tiempo restante 14 minutos…

-rayos, por que el Dr. Light vive tan lejos – pensó Link - maldito santa tragón

-¿a quien le dices "santa tragón"? – pregunto una voz detrás de Link, el cual quedo paralizado

-ah, hola… Rock – articulo Link sabiendo que metió la pata – emm pues ah nadie jeje

-mas te vale – contesto Rock, un chico no muy alto y de cabellera negra – pero como sea, te estaba buscando, papá pensó que te tardabas mucho y creyó que te habías perdido otra vez, bueno ya dame la comida, porque parece que aun tienes mas cosas que entregar

-esta bien – contesto Link algo aliviado al saber que no tendría que realizar el largo recorrido al laboratorio del Dr. – pero primero paga

-el pago por adelantado – dijo el pelinegro

-ese viejo si que es precavido – dijo Link entre dientes

-¿no deberías de irte ya? – menciono Rock

-si, en eso estoy – respondió el rubio algo molesto

Entrega final tiempo restante 3 minutos…

-¿Qué? ¡Solo me quedan 3 minutos! – grito preocupado Link – no debí haberme quedado jugando con ese perrito, lo bueno que doblando a la izquierda en esta esquina encontrare la calle que me llevara directo a casa del señor Eli….wood – lo decía mientras giraba a la izquierda en esa esquina topándose con un letrero de "Calle cerrada por mantenimiento: No peatones" haciendo que Link se arrodille gritando - ¿Por qué la desgracia me persigue?

Pero a lo lejos observo a un joven de pelos rojos haciendo una seña con un reloj y luego sobandose la barriga, todo sin perder la enorme sonrisa de su rostro.

-ah no, eso no, no recibirás esta comida gratis – grito Link mientras se levantaba y trepaba a la casa mas cercana para hacia poder llegar a su destino

-5… - decía el pelirrojo mientras observaba a Link saltar de casa en casa

-4… - dijo Link derribando algunas macetas

-3… ya casi es mía – decía el joven

-2… lo lograre – pensó Link

-1… - gritaron ambos mientras Link pegaba un impresionante salto para llegar con aquel joven

-tiempo… - dijo el pelirrojo observando como Link se estragaba con la barda de la casa del chico – mira llegaste tarde, pero te pagare solo porque me gusto tu llegada, Link con la cara embarrada el la pared solo levanto la mano en símbolo de victoria – déjame ayudarte viejo – estirando la mano y ayudando a Link a levantarse

-gracias Roy – dijo un Link algo aliviado – que agotador estuvo hoy - suspiro

-oh, parece que tuviste un mal día – pregunto Roy curioso

-no fue tan malo – contesto el rubio siendo observado por Roy con una cara de "a mi no me jodas" – bueno, si fue horrible a excepción de…

-uh ¿de que? – contesto Roy

-…de la hermosa chica que conocí – dijo Link con una sonrisa y mirando al cielo – no se, pero creo que me… ¿¡eh!?... ¿Roy?... – Link miraba hacia todas partes pero no encontraba al pelos de antorcha, hasta que escucho unos gritos provenientes de la mansión de si amigo

-¡Papá! Ese pedazo de lasaña es mío – gritaba Roy furioso

-ajajá si lo quieres tendrás que pelear por el – decía su padre, el señor Eliwood

-como quieras – fue lo ultimo que se escucho antes de que empezara la destrucción de la casa mientras que Link solo miraba perplejo

-que amigos mas raros tengo, bueno creo que iré a cobrarle a Zelda – decía Link retirándose del campo de batalla producido por un trozo de lasaña

**Ya en casa de Zelda**

-mmm ten 86 Smash dólares - decía una voz algo femenina entregándole el dinero -y una propina para el guapo del repartidor – guiñando un ojo

-es perturbador cuando lo haces tú, Sheik – contesto Link con cara de asco

-jajaj admite que te gusta, es mas dame un besito – dijo el de ojos rojos mientra paraba los labios para un beso, pero es golpeado y derribado por una chica castaña ojiazul

-deja de molestar a Link, ¿no ves que esta ocupado? – regañaba la chica al aturdido Sheik

-g-gracias Zelda – contesto Link – pero si me disculpas me tengo que ir al trabajo el Sr. Mario me debe de estar esperando

-oh si, vete con cuidado – contesto la chica observando a Link irse

-que no diga nada, que no diga nada – pensaba Link mientras aceleraba mas el paso de su caminata

-ahora que lo recuerdo Link me dijo que te disfrazabas de mi – grito Sheik levantándose de golpe

-oh oh – pensó Link – piernas no me fallen ahora – grito

-Liiiiiiiiiiink – se escucho el grito de furia y enojo por parte de Zelda quien empezó a perseguir al rubio

-¿por que abrí mi bocota? – se decía Link a si mismo

* * *

**Bueno y eso es todo, espero y les haya gustado ****también hay que agradecer a Mr. NBA y a KarinFT; que si están leyendo esto les diré que fue hermoso ver esos reviews TwT**

**Zero: ya wey, si tanto te gustaron cásate con ellos...**

**Ya dejando el sentimentalismo a un lado, siéntanse libres de opinar**

**Zero: si si si si, ¡quiero comer!**

**Otra vez, esta bien nos leeremos luego... orale pues, que e lo que quieres?**

**Zero: unos chilaquiles, por cierto Zero fuera...**


	3. Esa sonrisita y una carta

**Zero: hola soy Zero y vengo a dejarle un pequeño mensaje...*señala hacia la pantalla* TU! SI TU! EL QUE ESTA LEYENDO ESTO! YO SE QUE TE COMISTE MIS GALLETAS Y NO SE COMO PERO TE ENCONTRARE Y TE METERE MI SABLE POR EL AN...**

***entrando con una patada voladora y derribando a Zero* ya te deje que tu te las comiste cuando estabas dormido**

**Zero: mientes *salta sobre mi***

**Link: tomando en cuenta que ambos estan peleando, yo les recordare que autor de la historia no es dueño de nada de lo que aparece en la historia, le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños... sin mas que decir disfruten de la tercera parte del fic**

* * *

Capitulo 3: La carta

Después de un agitado día de trabajo y una brutal golpiza por parte de Zelda, el pobre y golpeado Link se dirigia de nuevo hacia el restaurante del padre de su amigo para avisarle que realizo sus entregas con éxito y recibir su paga mientras era observado desde las sombras por un misterioso sujeto…

-jeje – reía el extraño – que chico más interesante – concluyo el mientras se retiraba del lugar

-.-.-.- volviendo con Link -.-.-.-

-estupido Sheik – maldecía el rubio mientra abría la puerta trasera del lugar encontrándose con Mario el cual solo río al ver que Link estaba todo golpeado y lleno de tierra

-por lo que veo, Zelda te volvió a dar otra arrastrada – decia el castaño sin dejar de sonreír

-cada vez se vuelve más violenta – decia Link con algo de miedo – esta vez me metió a un bote de basura y me arrojo desde el techo de su casa – mientras se deshacía de los restos de basura que tenia en su vestimenta

-de que te quejas, te ha hecho cosas peores – se burlo Mario

-pero… - acercándose a la ojera de Mario – eso fue lo único que no pude bloquear – le susurro provocando un escalofrío en la espalde del castaño

-ok eso si da miedo – menciono Mario – pero como sea, ve al baño y lávate le diré a mamá que te lave la ropa

-oye espera, no tengo más ropa aquí, ¿Qué me pondré en lo que espero mi ropa limpia? – cuestiono Link

-esto – dijo el castaño mostrándole un "uniforme" de mesero, era simplemente un pantalón de mezclilla y playera azul marino – hay mucha clientela y necesitamos ayuda

-me niego rotundamente – lo decia mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-te pag… - no pudo terminar su frase ya que Link ya había subido a la parte de arriba del lugar con el uniforme en manos

-más te vale que me quede, ¡me oíste narizón! – gritaba Link desde las escaleras Mario simplemente suspiro

* * *

**quiero aclarar que el restaurante de los padres de Mario es de dos pisos en planta baja esta el local y en planta alta esta su casa, emm ya no interrupo mas**

**Zero: dame mis galletas *saltando sobre mi otra vez ¬¬***

* * *

-.-.-.-.- 15 minutos después -.-.-.-.-

-lo sabia este azul no va conmigo – pensaba el rubio mientras se miraba al espejo – como sea tengo que bajar a ayudar en el restaurante – dirigiéndose a las escaleras que dan hacía dicho lugar – estoy listo – le grito a Mario y este le aventó una pequeña libreta

-que bien, ahora ve y atiende la mesa 4 y luego lleva esto a la 15 – decía el que estaba vestido de verde mientras atendía la caja registradora

-lo que ordene comandante Luigi – contesto el rubio

Después de estar de arriba a bajo, de un lado a otro y con una clientela en menor número Link se dispuso a descansar en una banquito junto a la caja registradora

-nunca pensé que esto fuera tan agotador, ¿Cómo le hacen tu y Mario? – cuestiono Link a su compañero

-pues… digamos que años de practica – contesto Luigi rascándose la oreja - con el tiempo te acostumbras

-jeje pues supongo – reía el rubio al mismo tiempo que notaba la presencia de Samus en una mesa al fondo del lugar al parecer estaba dormida – oye Luigi, esa chica – señalando a tal, a lo que Luigi solo giro la cabeza – ¿esta aquí desde que me fui?

-creo que si, lo raro es que siempre pide las cosas para llevar – contesto el de verde con una mano en la barbilla

-¿a que te refieres con "siempre"? – cuestiono el de azul

-es que ella viene todos los días pero nunca se queda, por eso se me hizo raro el hecho de que comiera aquí, parece que esperaba a alguien que nunca llego y hace como media hora se quedo dormida, pero ¿Por qué tanto interés en ella? – concluyo Luigi

-no, nada, es que tuve un encuentro con ella esta mañana – contesto Link con una sonrisa nerviosa – viene todos los días y nunca la había visto – pensaba algo intrigado

-lo que digas – musito Luigi – por cierto ya falta poco para cerrar, ¿podrías ir a despertarla?

-¿Qué?, ¿yo? – decía confundido el rubio

-claro que tu, o ¿acaso quieres que yo despierte a tu novia? – comento Mario uniéndose a la conversación, a lo que Luigi solo río y Link se puso algo rojo

-¡ella no es mi novia! – grito nervioso el rubio, provocando la risa de los hermanos

-aja si… como tu digas – contesto el de rojo

-ya no te hagas el tonto y ve y despiértala – decía un ya más calmado Luigi

Link trago algo de saliva y suspiro – esta bien, lo are – al mismo tiempo que se dirigia muy nervioso hacía la chica – mierda, mierda, mierda, ¿Qué le digo?, ¿Qué le digo?, ¿Por qué acepte esto?, adema de que ni siquiera se su nombre – pensaba muy preocupado mientras se imaginaba como quedaba en ridículo al hablarle a la chica, hasta que por fin llego con ella - emm, disculpe… señorita – lo decía tratando de recordar el nombre de la chica lo cual no acurrio

-oficial, lo juro ese cadáver no es mío – mencionaba la chica mientras dormía placidamente

-es linda cuando duerme, pero que sueño más extraño tiene – pensaba confundido – disculpe, pero el restaurante ya esta por cerrar – hablaba lo mas amablemente que podía, hasta que perdió la paciencia y - ¡Señorita! – le grito, lo cual provoco que Samus se levantara de un salto y le propiciara un tremendo derechazo en la cara a Link mientras gritaba "ya le dije que no era mío", el golpe arrojo a Link contra la pared mas cercana desmayándose en el acto

-¡Link! – grito preocupada Samus al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho al mismo tiempo que corría hacia el - ¿pero que he hecho? – tomando una vaso de agua y hechandoselo a Link en la cara y el cual parecía reaccionar

-que… ¿Qué paso? – hablo el rubio tomándose la cabeza a lo que era abrazado por una preocupada rubia

-que bueno que estas bien – aun abrazándolo – perdóname no sabia que eras tu –decía la rubia con algo de pena

-no te preocupes, como ya te había dicho me han golpeado más fuerte – contestaba con una sonrisa – aunque debo admitir que es un honor ser golpeado por una chica tan hermosa

-g-gracias… - contesto la chica algo ruborizada – pero de todas maneras debe de haber algo que pueda hacer para compensarte

-con el simple hecho de ver tu sonrisa me basta – contesta una muy decidido Link lo cual provoco que Samus se sorprendiera para luego dejar salir una hermosa sonrisa

-te daré algo mejor – contesto nerviosa la chica al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y acercaba su rostro al de Link el cual se ruborizo al igual que la chica cerrando también sus ojos

Poco a poco el rostro de ambos se acercaba más y más, y justo en el momento en que sus labios se juntarían

-¡Link! – escucho el rubio el cual solo abrió los ojos y poso su mirada sobre su "compañera" la cual tenia la cara de Luigi y "esta" le dijo ¿te pasa algo cariño?

-¡ahhhhhhhhh! – grito Link levantándose abruptamente de la cama donde se encontraba junto a la cual se encontraba Mario carcajeándose

-¿ya no te gusta mi sonrisa? – preguntaba Luigi con un dedo apuntando hacia su mejilla y con un tono femenino y triste al mismo tiempo provocando un rostro de asco en Link y que Mario cayera al suelo carcajeándose junto con Luigi

-pero que carajo… ¿Qué rayos ocurrió? – preguntaba un molesto Link

-pues… ¿recuerdas que fuiste a despertar a aquella chica y que luego te golpeo? – hablo Mario y Link solo asintió – pues te desmayaste y te trajimos a mi habitación

-espera, y ¿que paso con ella? – cuestiono el rubio

-emm después de golpearte ella se levanto de su asiento y se fue refunfuñando – contesto Luigi

-entonces, ni cuenta se dio de que era yo – dijo algo triste el rubio

-eso parece, por cierto – menciono Mario lo cual llamo la atención de Link – bonito sueño el que tenias – comento para luego volver a echarse a reír

-... ¿Qué, que tanto oyeron? – pregunto nervioso Link

-déjame ver – contesto el de verde con una mano en el mentón – pues todo – echándose a reír, Link simplemente se quedo en blanco – oh si decía Luigi mas relajado – aquí esta tu ropa limpia – entregándosela al rubio

-gracias – suspirando – se hace tarde y me deben de estar esperando en casa, nos vemos luego – decía Link mientras se retiraba del lugar, Luigi se despedía de el y Mario seguía riendo

-.-.- De camino a casa de Link -.-.-

El iba caminado, ya que estaba algo cansado como para ir en su patineta, por la acera ya todo era de noche y solo estaba la iluminación de la calle

-vaya de verdad se me hizo tarde, este ambiente da algo de miedo – pesaba Link, en eso observo a un sujeto extraño pasar junto a el y cuando este se adelanto una distancia considerable dejo caer un sobre el cual Link recogió rápidamente y vio que tenia un mensaje de Top Secret lo que lo hizo pensar en devolver el sobre a aquel desconocido pero este ya había desaparecido – ok esto fue extraño – se dijo así mismo mientra comenzó a correr hacia su casa guardando ese sobre en su mochila

Llegando a su casa el solo se limito a saludar a sus padres y subir hacía su habitación, ahí simplemente se recostó en su cama recordando el pesado día de trabajo que tuvo, cuando ya estaba a punto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo recordó ese pequeño incidente que tuvo con el extraño, busco su mochila y saco el dichoso sobre aun dudoso de abrirlo

-nada pierdo con abrirlo – pensaba mientras rompía el sobre ya que este estaba sellado – vamos a ver que dice – comenzó a toser para aclarar su garganta y comenzó a leer…

-Veo que al fin te decidiste por abrir el sobre Link, me alegra saber que eres curioso, estoy seguro que esta algo aburrido de tu estilo de vida, eso de repartir comida italiana no es la gran cosa ¿verdad?...

-¿co-como saben eso?, además ¿de donde viene esa voz? – se preguntaba Link mientras volteaba a ver a su ventana y pudo observar al Prof. Oak vestido de Ninja el cual al ser descubierto utilizo una cortina de humo y desapareció, Link solo escucho el sonido de unas patrullas y alguien gritando "nunca me atraparan con vida" – creo que seguiré leyendo

-de seguro estas sorprendido por lo anterior, yo se que todo es verdad y que tu piensas lo mismo, ahora depende de ti el decidir si quieres cambiar, si piensas que no solo ignora esta carta y regresa a tu aburrida vida, pero en realidad quieres cambiar tu vida y la de los demás solo tienes que venir a la antigua bodega abandonada en la salida norte de la ciudad el día 25 de noviembre, pero piensa que la vida de muchos dependerá de tu decisión… ATTE. Master – termino de leer Link dejando caer la carta por tal mensaje quedando en un shock total

* * *

**Link: como aquellos dos terminaron muy lastimados yo despedire este fic, espero y les haya gustado sintanse libres de opinar y nos leeremos luego *hace una reverencia***


	4. Una difícil decisión

**Bueno aqui estoy de nuevo, de ante mano pido una disculpa por lo ocurrido en el cap pasado pero es algo que no se repetira, verdad Zero?**

**Zero: *amarrado a una silla y con la boca tapada con cinta* bffbbfbebbbfrbbfbf**

**Ven el esta de acuerdo :D bueno sin mas preámbulo disfruten la historia**

* * *

Cap. 4 Una difícil decisión

Luego de varios minutos Link continuaba en shock, tenia muchas ideas en la cabeza pero seguía sin poder articular una sola palabra y decidió no hacerlo, de seguro fue una broma y que para mañana todo habrá pasado, era lo único que pensaba, pero lo que Link no sabía es que era vigilado por alguien desde una montaña de ropa sucia…

-ahora si te tengo – pensaba el pequeño ser que se escondía en la ropa mientras que un brillo iluminaba sus ojos de gato

-creo que mejor ya me duermo – pensó el rubio, en ese momento el "espía" salio de su escondite con un gran salto en dirección hacía Link, este ni siquiera noto su presencia y simplemente se recostó evitando por milímetros el ataque del pequeño haciéndolo estrellar contra la pared

-veo que has mejorado tus reflejos mi eterno rival – despegando su cara de la pared y con un tono medio chino – pero no me rendiré tan fácilmente – decía firme el pequeño, pero se percata de unos ronquidos lo que le dio a entender de que Link estaba profundamente dormido – ¡ah! así no se vale hermano – mencionaba mirando al mayor con algo de decepción hasta que un grito lo saco de sus pensamientos

-¡Toooooon! Ya deja en paz a tu hermano y vete a dormir – gritaba una mujer que se encontraba en la parte baja de la casa, provocándole un gran susto al pequeñín

-s-si ya v-voy mam… - gritaba al tiempo que se caía de la cama de Link - ¡auch! Eso si me dolió – sobandose la cabeza percatándose de un papel que esta en el suelo - ¿Qué es esto? – tomándolo – parece algo importante

-¡Toon! – grito de nuevo su madre, a lo que Toon se sobresalto y salio corriendo rumbo a su habitación, no sin antes haber guardado la carta en su pijama, el cual al llegar a su cuarto directamente se fue a dormir para evitarse problemas con su madre olvidándose por completo de la carta

-.-.-.- A la mañana siguiente -.-.-.-

Link se encontraba muy feliz desayunando ya que al despertar se dio cuenta de que ese incidente que tubo con la carta fue solo su imaginación ya que esta había desaparecido, de pronto un adormilado Toon llega a la mesa donde se encontraban Link y su padre quien leía el periodico el cual tenía como noticia titular el arresto del Prof. Oak...

-te ves terrible hermanito – mencionaba Link con un tono de burla

-deberías de tomar un baño para que el sueño se te quite – sugería el padre de los Links

-pero hoy no es día festivo – musitaba el pequeño

-anda toma algo de café – dijo Link al mismo tiempo que su padre golpeaba la mesa un tanto molesto

-Link, hijo ¿recuerdas lo que paso la ultima vez que Toon tomo café? – pregunto el señor

-pues… - dijo Link recordando una imagen de el junto a sus padres en la calle de noche observando como su casa se quemaba y a Toon desnudo corriendo como loco asustando a los vecinos – si… aunque tampoco no debimos de dejarle el soplete encendido ni decirle que la casa estaba embrujada – todo con una sonrisa nerviosa y rascándose la nuca, haciendo que su padre se ponga igual de nervioso

-je je creo que tienes razón je – decía el viejo mientras que un escalofrío recorría su espalda, el cual observo en Link una cara de ultratumba como si hubiera visto lo mas horrible que existía en su vida provocando en su padre el mismo rostro - es-esta detrás de m-mi, ¿verdad? – Link simplemente movió la cabeza afirmando lo que su padre temía este comenzó a girar su cabeza muy temblorosamente para toparse con la fuente de su miedo

–h-hola cariño/mamá – decían Link y su padre, al mismo tiempo que observaban a su madre/esposa la cual estaba con los brazos cruzados y una sartén en manos su cuerpo emanaba un aura roja y sus largos cabellos castaños comenzaban a levantarse

-con que ustedes tuvieron la culpa – dijo la mujer de manera muy amenazadora

-Link… ¿recuerdas que hoy íbamos a ir al cine ver la nueva película de Goku? – pregunto nervioso el padre a lo que Link solo asintió – pues creo que no iremos a verla

-ahora eso es lo que menos me preocupa – contesto Link observando a su madre a la cual le brillo un ojo y comenzó a gritar

-ahora van a ver hijos de la chin…-

-.-.-.- Las siguientes imágenes fueron borradas debido a su alto contenido de violencia, blasfemias y grandes referencias a las torturas de la edad media y época de la inquisición, y sobre todo por la flojera del autor -.-.-.-

Luego de 3 días en el hospital y 4 en terapia familiar sus vidas volvieron a la "normalidad" hasta que…

-¡Link!, baja tenemos que hablar contigo – gritaba su padre muy serio, a lo que Link bajo rápidamente las escaleras deslizándose por los barrotes de esta, ellos estaban sentados en un sillón – bien… bueno seré directo tu madre encontró esto entre la ropa sucia de tu hermano – mostrando la carta – y queremos saber ¿que planeas hacer al respecto?

-pues… - tragando en seco – la verdad… no lo se – desviando la mirada de sus padres

-entonces ¿huirás? – pregunto su madre

-pero, ¿y si es una broma u otra cosa? – contesto sorprendido por el comentario de su madre

-es verdad… nadie te puede asegurar de que esto sea real – suspiraba su padre levantándose de su asiento y acercándose a su hijo – pero y ¿si lo es?; te das cuenta de que muchos dependen de la decisión que tomes – tomando el hombro de Link este solo abrió los ojos ya que nunca había pensado en eso

-Link… - esta vez fue la madre haciendo lo mismo que su esposo – tu sabes que siendo tus padres debemos de hacer lo mejor para ti, pero siempre se llega a un punto en el que nosotros no debemos de intervenir y creo que ya hemos llegado a ese punto – lo decía con un tono serio y triste a la vez

-lo que tu madre quiere decir es que ya eres un adulto responsable, uno que debe ver hacia su futuro y lo único que podemos hacer como padres es apoyarte en lo que decidas si tu crees que es lo mejor para ti – decía su padre abrazando a su esposa

-en pocas palabras – continuo su madre

-confiamos en ti – dicen los dos al unísono, Link solo los miro y los abrazo

-gracias… - separándose de ellos - pero si me disculpan iré a dormir, no creo que esos sujetos quieran ver a un Link con sueño – subiendo las escaleras con una enorme sonrisa.

* * *

**Bueno eso fue todo, puede que sea algo diferente a lo que habia hecho antes, honestamente senti que vomitaba mientras que lo hacia, ademas no podia deja de imaginarme a los padres de Naruto (Minato y Kushina) como padres de Link, mmm fue raro :I**

**Bueno creo que contestare algunas cosas que me han preguntado en los Reviews y no me habia dignado a responder**

**KarinFT: no te desesperes todos, bueno no todos, apareceran en su momento pero te aseguro que el afeminado aparecera**

**Animeseris: emm supongo que vestirse de ninja era un fetiche o que se yo, y no lo espiaba accidentalmente termino en su ventana en busqueda de viejas encueradas jejej; bueno y lo mas importante *voltea a todas direcciones* la razón por la cual *aparece una mano con una pistola* todos se llaman *se acerca a mi* Snake es *prepara el disparo*... de que te hablaba *la pistola desaparece* uff**

**bueno eso fue todo espero y les haya gustado sean libres de comentar y no leeremos luego...**


	5. Revelando el futuro

***se escuchan gritos y ovaciones***

**Zero: *saludando y lanzando besos* gracias, gracias, yo también los amo *apaga una grabadora y los gritos cesan* como les va chicos? eme aquí para presentar presentar el nuevo cap de esta historia, pero antes de ellos el autor se quiere disculpar por no haber actualizado antes pero ya saben fin de semestre trabajos y examenes, mala calificaciones castigos torturas bla bla bla y no se imaginan lo dificil que es escribir con las manos rotas ¿o no?**

***se me ve haciendo una maqueta de una casa con las manos vendadas* si si si lo que digas ya apurate y presenta la historia**

**Zero: lo hare solo porque me das pena haciendo tanta tarea, bueno chicos y chica recuerden que al autor no le pertenece nada de lo que aparece en la historia y cualquier parecido a la realidad es por que estas drogado disfruten**

* * *

Cap. 5 Revelando el futuro

Después de una placida noche de sueño por fin llego el día que tanto preocupaba a Link, este se despertó como cualquier otro día, pero no dejaba de mostrar una mirada de nerviosismo y emoción pero con suma tranquilidad se preparo para su cita con el destino, luego de ducharse y ponerse su habitual vestimenta bajo de su habitación rumbo al comedor en donde lo esperaban sus padres y su adormilado hermano

-buenos días – saludo Link a su familia

-¡oh!, buenos días hi… ¡piensa rápido! – grito su padre mientras hacía su periódico a un lado y arrojaba un hot cake como si fuera un frisbee a lo que Link dio un salto atrapándolo con la boca para luego caer en cuatro patas dando varias vueltas en el suelo al tiempo que se comía su desayuno – jajaj veo que has mejorado – concluyo su padre con una sonrisa, pero fueron golpeados por su madre/esposa en la cabeza

-dejen de jugar con la comida que se les ara tarde – regañaba la mujer pelicafe

-cada vez golpeas más fuerte mamá – respondía Link con la mano donde fue golpeado por su madre para luego voltear a ver el reloj del microondas dándole a entender que efectivamente se le haría tarde si no se apuraba - ¡es verdad! Me tengo que apurar – comenzando a comer que digo comer a devorar su comida a tal velocidad que Goku sentiría envidia, al terminar tomo una lata de soda del refrigerador para luego salir corriendo despidiéndose de su familia

-este chico igual a su padre – murmuraba la madre – y bien… ¿cuanto fue? – dijo mientras volteaba a ver a su esposo el cual estaba con un cronometro en la mano

-emm pues según esta chatarra fueron 11 segundos – contesto el aludido aun mirando el cronometro a lo que su esposa levanto el brazo haciendo una pose parecida a Freddie Mercury – el record sigue siendo tuyo – le felicito comenzando a aplaudir

-.-.-.- Volviendo con Link -.-.-.-

Este se encontraba en su patineta a toda la velocidad que le permitía su "vehiculo" ya que se le había pasado el autobús que lo dejaría cerca de su destino, y el sabía que llegaría más rápido si realizaba el viaje en su vieja pero confiable patineta que quedarse a esperar al próximo autobús, durante su camino iba pensando en todas las posibles situaciones en las cuales se podría involucrar tales como algún tipo de estafa, que gano un gran premio, o un rapto violación asesinato y trafico de órganos en el mercado negro o peor aun, una propuesta de tiempo compartido…

* * *

***chan chan chaaaaaaaaaaaan* - (musica dramatica según ^^")**

**Zero: de donde mierda viene eso?**

***estoy yo tocando un organo sonriendo y levantando las cejas***

**Zero: *mirandome con cara de no jodas* aveces no se porque pregunto**

* * *

… luego de varios minutos de viaje, por fin Link llego a la vieja bodega la cual era de un tamaño descomunal, en la entrada principal, por no decir la mas grande, se encontraba un hombre alto de pelo grisáceo largo y alborotado, el cual vestía una camisa manga larga color azul marino con franjas amarillas muy chillantes, una corbata roja mal colocada, unos pantalones de vestir negros, una zapatos cafés y una bata de laboratorio blanca, el cual sostenía unos papeles con su mano izquierda

-tu… tu debes s-ser el jove-en Link ¿cierto? – pregunto el extraño, Link asintió algo nervioso ya que este hablaba mientras temblaba ocasionalmente como si hubiera tomado varios galones de café – que bien, ahora pase con los demás

-esta bien – contesto el rubio aun nervioso – espera…. ¿a que te refieres con los demás?, ¿Por qué me citaron aquí?, además ¿quien eres tu? – cuestiono algo confundido

-la respuesta a tus dos primeras preguntas están dentro de la bodega – contesto serio el sujeto con su ocasionales "tics" mientras que escribía algo en los papeles que tenía en mano lo cual provoco que Link suspirara y comienza a caminar hacia la gran puerta de la bodega al no conseguir una gran respuesta por parte de aquel sujeto, pero antes de que Link presionara el botón para acceder al lugar – y con respecto a la ultima pregunta puedes llamarme Crazy – concluyo el sujeto sin dejar de escribir en aquellas hojas

-menos mal – murmuro Link abriendo la descomunal puerta de la cual salio un destello blanco que al disiparse dejo ver el interior del lugar el cual lo dejo completamente asombrado, ya que el exterior de la bodega estaba en muy malas condiciones a tal grado que cualquier ventisca podría derribarla o eso parecía, Link aun asombrado entro al recinto observando a varios científicos realizando varios experimentos los cuales uno que otro terminaba en una explosión provocando las risas de los que lo realizaban – que lugar tan impresionante

-me complace escucha eso chico – comento una persona detrás de Link asustándolo - ¡oh! Lamento eso

-no se preocupe no paso nada – dijo el rubio reponiéndose del susto y volteando a ver al causante su mini infarto - ¡AHHHH! ¿¡Usted!? – grito muy sorprendido al notar que se trataba de aquel extraño que dejo caer aquel sobre hace varios días atrás

-¡oh! Veo que me recuerdas – contesto feliz aquel sujeto que era físicamente idéntico a Crazy pero su cabello era mas corto y de color negro y muy bien peinado, usaba gafas, una bata blanca, pantalones y zapatos negros, una camisa manga larga blanca y una corbata de un azul muy, MUY, oscuro – pero que modales los míos todavía no me he presentado – dijo dándose un pequeño golpe en la cabeza – mi nombre es Master, mucho gusto en conocerte Link – estirando su mano derecha para saludarlo

-el gusto es mío señor Master – contesto el joven correspondiendo el saludo

-de seguro te estas preguntando el porque estas aquí o ¿me equivoco? – pregunto el pelinegro a lo que Link solo asintió – pues no perdamos más tiempo que los demás ya deben de estar impacientes, por favor sígueme – termino Master y comenzó a caminar, seguido por Link, por un largo pasillo hasta que llegaron a una gran puerta gris que tenia grabada un "01", dándole a entender al joven que esa era la sala principal, esta se abrió automáticamente mostrando en su interior una gran sala de maquinas, muchas computadoras, lo que parecía un proyector circular en el centro de la sala – ¡Chicos! – grito Master – nuestro ultimo invitado ha llegado, por favor toma asiento junto a los demás en lo que esperamos a que llegue Crazy – haciendo una seña hacía unos sofás en los cuales se encontraban 13 jóvenes de los cuales Link reconoció a unos cuantos

-tarde como siempre Link – hablo un chico de ojos rojos

-nunca cambias – prosiguió una chica castaña

-hmm… tiempo sin verte viejo – finalizo un narizón castaño chocando su puño derecho con el de Link

-ya saben… la costumbre, ¿o no, Luigi? – contesto el rubio tomando asiento junto a sus amigos ignorando por completo al resto los cuales solo bufaron algo molestos pero no le tomaron mucha importancia

En eso la puerta de la sala se abre y Crazy entra con un mortal enfrente para luego deslizarse de rodillas por el suelo

-¡I feel like a MONSTER! – Grito Crazy aun de rodillas y con unos audífonos puestos, dejando a todos excepto a Master, atónitos – y ¿que te pareció mí entrada hermano? – quitándose los audífonos y poniéndose de pie

-honestamente no deberías de estar jugando – contesto el aludido

-pts… que aburrido eres – se quejo Crazy para luego dirigir su mirada hacia los jóvenes haciendo la seña del metal dejándolos aun más confundidos y solo se limitaron imitar la seña provocando una risa en Crazy - ¡Bro! Estos chicos me caen bien

-bueno como sea, en primer lugar quiero felicitarlos chicos pasaron la primera prueba – hablo Master provocando un gran "¿QUEEEE?" por parte de los presentes – antes de que empiece su interrogatorio déjenme contarles lo que tengo que decir y cuando termine podrán preguntar lo que quieran, Crazy por favor

-¡Yeah! – Contesto el peligris encendiendo un computador y tomando un control remoto presionando un botón verde el cual apago las luces del lugar – vamos chicos reúnanse alrededor de la fogata – presionando una tecla del computador lo cual provoco que el proyector circular se encendiera mostrando un holograma de una fogata los jóvenes solo se acercaron al proyector en donde Master prosiguió

-¡muy bien! Ahora abre el archivo X-519 – ordeno Master a su hermano el cual tecleo una cuantas veces y se proyecto una imagen del trasero de Master de bebe provocando la risa de todos - ¡Crazy! – grito furioso

-My sweet revenge, bro – contesto el hiperactivo abriendo el verdadero archivo mostrando una proyección del planeta tierra

-me las pagaras – murmuro el pelinegro – bueno proseguiré con mi explicación… como se habrán dado cuenta esta es una vista normal de la tierra – ahora la proyección de la tierra se aleja y es rodeada por una línea azul, luego una serie de líneas de distintos colores comienzan a aparecer en las cercanías de la tierra - pero esta es una vista de las franjas dimensionales cercanos a la tierra, la línea azul representa nuestra dimensión y las otras de colores representan otras dimensiones ajenas a las nuestras, alguien me puede decir si ven algo extraño

-ninguna de las otras franjas dimensionales interactúan con la nuestra – contesto un chico alto de pelo azul oscuro alborotado

-exacto – hablo Master

-pero si no hay ningún tipo de interacción por que nos muestra esto – pregunto Mario algo confundido

-paciencia por favor, ahora pongan su atención a esto – contesto Master señalando específicamente a una línea morada – es la dimensión conocida como "Sub espacio", como notaran es la única en movimiento y aproximadamente cada 500 años la capa que divide a estas dos dimensiones es casi inexistente propiciando así el viaje entre ambas dimensiones

-y ¿cual es el problema? – pregunta una chica rubia

-el problema es lo que esta en el Sub espacio – contesto Crazy jugando con unos muñecos – nosotros los llamamos primidos, ellos son seres que solo pueden morir por dos razones, una es que su "poder" se agote y la otra es si son destruidos, además ellos no necesitan nada para subsistir se podría decir que son prácticamente inmortales, dejar de envejecer cuando en el momento que quieran, y su apariencia puede variar en cada ser

-hace millones de años los humanos y los primidos vivían en armonía en esta dimensión, de hecho lo único que los diferenciaba era que los primidos poseían una especie de poder que les daba habilidades sobrehumanas como fuerza, velocidad, inteligencia o incluso el manejo de algunos elementos, en pocas palabras los primidos eran humanos con poderes, pero después… – prosiguió Master pero fue interrumpido

-se creyeron superiores a los humanos y trataron de conquistarlos y/o eliminarlos, o ¿me equivoco? - contesto Zelda, Master solo la miro y dejo escapar una pequeña risa

-excelente como siempre, no esperaba menos de ti – contesto feliz Master – exactamente eso ocurrió, el 85% de los primidos se unió a la "revolución" el resto les hacían frente junto a los humanos pero su resistencia no fue suficiente obligándolos a retroceder y refugiarse, la guerra fue tan brutal que la humanidad y los traidores estuvieron cerca de la extinción… - hablaba el pelinegro algo cabizbajo

-todo parecía perdido – continuo el peligris al notar como estaba su hermano - hasta que un grupo de guerreros con impresionantes habilidades le hicieron frente al ejercito primido derrotándolo casi por completo…

-y ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Link

-ellos sabían que si continuaban luchando la guerra nunca acabaría – contesto Master – así que decidieron encerrarlos y utilizando el resto de su poder crearon el Sub espacio y encerraron ahí a los primidos, poniendo fin a la guerra y salvando a la humanidad, pero por miedo a que una nueva guerra se desatara se decidió mantener esto en secreto y los primidos mantuvieron ocultos sus poderes a la generaciones futuras para mantener la paz – concluyo el científico pelinegro

-y el Sub espacio al ser una dimensión creada "artificialmente" es muy inestable y es por eso que se encuentra en movimiento, y como se les dijo ellos nunca fueron destruidos solo fueron encerrados y como se podrán imaginar cada vez que el Sub espacio se interrelaciona con nuestra dimensión ellos tratan de reclamarla ya que piensan que les pertenece – añadió el peligris

-lamento el haberlos hecho esperar así que ahora pueden realizar cualquier pregunta – agrego Master

-bueno… - suspiro otro peliazul – en primer lugar ¿quienes son ustedes y como saben esto? Y lo más importante ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros?

-siempre sabiendo que preguntar, no cambias Marth – contesto Master – bueno en ese orden nosotros somos una organización secreta que se encarga de mantener la paz en el mundo de la amenaza que es el Sub espacio además de velar por la hermandad entre estas dos especies que habitan esta dimensión nos hacemos llamar "Smash Brothers" , todo esto lo sabemos porque Crazy y yo fuimos de los primeros en oponerse al ejercito primido, por ultimo ustedes son la pieza principal de todo esto ya que son los únicos capaces de detener esta amenaza… – realizando una pausa dejando a todos con un una rara combinación de sorpresa, nerviosismo y a la vez emoción – ya que todos ustedes son los descendientes de esos antiguos guerreros que detuvieron al ejercito primido y los hemos llamado para que cumplan su deber como los elegidos – sentencio Master dejando todo en silencio hasta que por fin alguien rompió el silencio

-entonces eso quiere decir que ustedes son primidos – cuestiono un chico pelirosado algo bajo

-solo Master, unos cuantos científicos y yo, el resto son humanos que están de acuerdo en ayudarnos – contesto Crazy mientras daba vueltas en su silla

-se supone que su llamado seria en unos 15 años más, cuando estuvieran en su máximo potencial, pero debido a algunas alteraciones nuestro encuentro con el Sub espacio se ha adelantado y es por eso que los hemos llamado antes y así poder prepararlos para la batalla – continuo Master

-y ¿cuando es nuestro encuentro con "ellos"? – pregunto un chico de pelo negro

-en aproximadamente 15 meses en los cuales ustedes recibirán un arduo entrenamiento para poder adaptarse a las condiciones del Sub espacio y poder hacerles frente a los primidos – contesto un sujeto alto de cabellera café asustando a Crazy – y del cual yo me encargare

-demonios Snake deja de aparecer de esa manera – contesto molesto el peligris mientras que el aludido solo lo ignoro

-las condiciones en el Sub espacio como terreno, gravedad, clima entre otras cosas, son muy diferentes a las de la tierra y nos llevaría mucho tiempo el entrenarlos para adaptarlos a las condiciones del lugar aquí en la tierra – prosiguió Master

-¿cuanto tiempo tomaría? – pregunto un castaño

-mmm aproximadamente 759 años – contesto Crazy provocando que todos los "elegidos" caigan estilo anime

-por lo que hemos decidido enviarlos al ciber espacio creado por esta supercomputadora en donde vivirán y entrenaran durante los próximos meses bajo las condiciones del Sub espacio pero sin el peligro de este, serán monitoreados por Crazy y por mi, adem…

-espere… ¿dijo que viviríamos en esa computadora? – comento una chica rubia de ropas rosadas

-técnicamente si, pero no se preocupen en el espacio que hemos creado esta una mansión la cual habitaran, y tendrán todo lo necesario para subsistir sin problemas – respondió el científico peligris

-como sea ahora yo les tengo una pregunta, ¿están dispuestos a dejar su vida atrás para cumplir con lo que el destino les ha preparado? – agrego Master, dejando a los chico muy serios el nerviosismo prácticamente se podía oler, se había formado un incomodo silencio en el cual se escuchaban murmullos, hasta que un chico castaño con una gorra roja dio un paso al frente

-¿aceptando esto podré proteger a los que quiero de esa amenaza? – pregunto Mario nervioso pero al mismo tiempo muy decidido Master solo asintió – en ese caso cuenta conmigo – dice mientras aprieta su puño a la altura de su pecho

-en mi familia es casi una ley el apoyar a los amigos – dice Link posando su mano en el hombro de Mario – y no planeo romperla, ¡yo entro! – chocando los puños con el castaño

-yo también iré – dijo el peliazul alborotado dando un paso hacia delante – ¿y tu vendrás Marth? – volteando a ver al aludido

-no me dejas opción ¿verdad Ike? – contesto el otro peliazul caminando hacia su amigo

-Rock, Sonic no creen que es un buen momento para que el Cuarteto del mal se reúna – hablo un rubio de ojos rojos

-esa fase de mi vida ya quedo atrás… - respondió el chico pelinegro de nombre Rock

-oh vamos viejo, será divertido – dijo un chico con una sudadera azul con varias puntas en su gorro este respondía al nombre de Sonic golpeando en el hombro a Rock

-mientras no nos llamen así no hay problema – termino Rock al mismo tiempo que Sonic, Sheik y el se unían a los demás

-¡Come on! – grito un castaño con una playera blanca que decía Great Fox a una chica y un chico cara de niño

-impulsivo como siempre Fox, ¿no vendrás Samus? – pregunto el cara de niño a la rubia

-por algo estoy aquí ¿no crees Pit? – contesto la chica provocando una risa nerviosa a su compañero

-vamos Peach, ahí que unirnos también – trataba de convencer Zelda a su amiga

-pe-pero puede ser peligroso Zelda – contesto la chica algo nerviosa

-no te preocupes mi hermano te protegerá – añadió Luigi provocando un pequeño sonrojo en la chica – aunque no lo parezca el luchara por todos si es necesario

-e-e-esta bien – contesto algo resignada

-bue-bueno creo que con ellos ya son todos – contesto Mario nervioso ya que había escuchado a su hermano

-esperen, ¿donde esta rosadito? – pregunto algo molesto Snake, en eso se escucho una gran explosión en una habitación continua de la cual salía el chico pelirosado con una mascara de gas puesta

-si aun quieren seguir viviendo, no entren ahí en tres días – hablo el ya mencionado rosado quitándose la mascara de gas

-y bien ¿te nos unes? – pregunto Mario mientras señalaba a sus compañeros con su mano

-¡hiiiiiii! – fue lo único que dijo el rosado que responde al nombre de Kirby al mismo tiempo que agitaba sus brazos frenéticamente dejando a todos con cara de "¿¡WTF!?" excepto a Crazy quien le hizo una seña con las mano diciendo "you are the best"

-lo tomaremos como un si – suspiro Mario

-es un placer saber que todos participaran – dijo feliz Master – desde ahora ustedes son miembro oficiales del grupo Smash Brothers y serán conocidos como la generación Brawl…

* * *

**ahora si hablo yo, jajajaj al fin te acabe estupida tarea, bueno como sea espero que les haya gusta y lamento el no haber actualizado antes se supone que lo sacaria el 25 de nov pero la escuela no me dejo, asi que para compensarlo hice este cap mas largo de lo normal, por cierto la apariencia de Crazy (solo fisica) de alguna manera y sin querer, en serio, me salio como una referencia a Stein (si han visto Soul Eater sabran a lo que me refiero)**

**Zero: siéntanse libres de comentar**

**por que tan amable?**

**Zero: debo portarme bien para que Iris me de mi regalo de navidad**

**que misión tan dificil**

**Zero: lo se ToT**

**bueno me despido nos leemos luego... Leo y Zero fuera...**


	6. Despedida

**Aqui yo otra vez con una nueva parte de mi fic, mejor y sin muchor rodeos empecemos con esto**

**Zero: *derribando la puerta de una patada*jo jo jo Zero-claus llego**

**ahi no este wey ya llego, oye Iris por favor ven un momento**

**Iris: si?**

**Presenta la historia por mi, quieres?**

**Iris: claro :3**

**Gracias linda; ahora si hijo de la ching... esa puerta era nueva**

**Iris: bien lindos lectores les tengo que recordar que al autor no le pertenece ningun personaje solo la historia, y ahora por favor disfruten del capitulo**

* * *

Cap. 6 Despedida

-señor Master tengo una duda – hablo una chica castaña levantando la mano para ser notada

-¿y cual es? – respondió el científico

-pues antes de empezar la presentación usted dijo algo sobre que pasamos la primera prueba, ¿a que se refería con eso? – pregunto dudosa la chica

-verán ustedes no son los únicos "elegidos" aun hay más, y esa prueba de la que hable era el simple hacho de presentarse, sabemos que varios no vinieron por que pensaron que era estupido y otros eran demasiado jóvenes así que no los llamamos ya que lo único que les provocaríamos serían colapsos tanto físicos como mentales ya que todavía no están preparados para lo que avecina – contesto Master

-eso quiere decir que a todos los presentes les mandaron cartas como la mía – pregunto Link

-emm no necesariamente algunos recibieron un mail, otros mediante un video en youtube, también usamos palomas y tam… -

-y también usaron rocas – grito molesto Sonic

-¡oh yeah! – festejo Crazy

-si lamento eso, se me escapo por un momento cuando te estábamos buscando – contesto Master algo apenado por la travesura de su hermano

-ya basta de parloteo – regaño Snake – ya es hora de iniciar nuestro viaje al ciber espacio

-tienes razón no hay tiempo que perder – asintió Master dándole la razón al militar

-esperen y ¿que pasa con nuestras familias? – pregunto Peach algo preocupada

-no se preocupen, nuestro agentes ya le han explicado todo a sus padres y si mis cálculos no me fallan ellos estarán aquí en 3… 2… 1… - parloteaba Master hasta que…

-¡Liiiiiiiink! – grito una mujer desde afuera de la sala

-¡Ma-mamá! – giro el rubio algo sorprendido hacia la puerta del lugar la cual fue derribada de una patada por la mencionada madre la cual con un impresionante salto se abalanzo sobre su hijo, dejando a todos en especial a Master, Crazy y Snake extremadamente sorprendidos

-esa puesta era nueva – pensaban y maldecían Master y Snake

-pero que mujer – dijo Crazy con un tono algo soñador

-lamento el desorden con gusto ayudare a limpiar – entro lamentándose el padre de Link seguido de los demás familias

-mi pobre bebe ya ha crecido y se ira por mucho tiempo y no nos volverá a ver, dejando a su madre sola y desamparada, todavía recuerdo cuando te tenía que cambiar los pañales o cuando mojabas la cama o cuando venias llorando hacía mi por que habías tenido una pesadilla… - hablaba y hablaba la madre de Link mientras lo estrujaba

-no… no puedo res-pirar… - a duras penas dijo Link el cual fue al fin liberado de los brazos de su madre

-¡wow! Hermano serás un héroe – grito el pequeño Toon quien venia acompañado de unos cuantos niños

-nos perderemos el maratón – decía triste un chico pelinegro

-por lo menos finge algo de interés por el asunto Ness – le regaño un rubiecito

-Lucas tiene razón, ni porque se tomaron la molestia de traernos y tú ni siquiera apoyas al hermano de Toon – añadió una chica castaña apoyando al rubio - ¡oh por todos los Alpes suizos! Popo deja de sacarte los mocos – grito molesta la chica a su hermano gemelo el cual tenía el dedo índice dentro de su nariz mientras mantenía una mirada de indiferencia a lo que lo rodeaba

-pts… -es lo unico que emitio el chico antes de darles la espalda a todos

-¿que es lo que la pasa a Popo, Nana? – pregunto Link algo confundido

-esta en su etapa de chico rudo – contesto la niña – pero no le hagas caso y te deseo suerte en tu viaje

-emm gracias – contesto Link rascándose la nuca

-¡Ey hermano! ¿Cuando regreses continuaremos con nuestra interminable pelea? – pregunto Toon triste tratando de contenerse

-claro, te lo prometo – respondió del mayor revolviendo el cabello de su hermano el cual solo sonrío feliz

-suerte hijo esperaremos con ansias tu regreso – hablo el padre posando su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Link el cual hizo un gesto de aprobación con la cabeza y comenzó a ser estrujado por su madre otra vez

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Mamma, Papà! – gritaron Mario y Luigi al ver a sus padres

-¡Bambinos! – gritaron los padres al ver a sus hijos todo sin perder su acento italiano

* * *

**Iris: Por dificultades tecnicas, más bien de traducción de italiano a español esta parte ha sido saltada, o vamos no querran verlos hablar de lasañas, o si?**

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-esfuércense al máximo…. Y no le hagas bromas a tu hermana ¿entendiste Sheik? – decía una señora rubia

-como digas mamá – respondió el chico de ojos rojos

-y tu mi querida hija no dejes que tu hermano haga alguna estupidez – hablo la señora pero ahora mirando a Zelda – demuéstrale lo que una mujer puede hacer

-por supuesto que lo are – contesto feliz Zelda

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-no se preocupen señores Lowell cuidare de la princesa aquí presente – dijo Ike provocando risas entre los padres de Marth el cual maldecía a su amigo – es mi manera de agradecerles el haberme cuidado tras la desaparición de mi padre, de verdad muchas gracias – haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-no te preocupes – dijo el señor papá de Marth tomando del cuello a su hijo con un brazo y a Ike con el otro – además eras como de la familia – apretando cada vez más fuerte

-cariño suéltalos que se están ahogando – menciona la madre del peliazul

-ups… - soltando a los chicos los cuales estaban más azules que su color de cabello – a veces no controlo mi fuerza jajaj

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡nunca te rindas! Confía en tus instintos – decía un hombre con una chaqueta con un logo en la espalda de un zorro y decía Star Fox, tratando de aguantar sus lagrimas

-¡si señor! – decía el chico Fox con un saludo militar aguantando su lagrimas al igual que su padre hasta que ninguno de los dos aguanto más y se echaron a llorar abrazándose el uno al otro

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

**Iris: Aqui la weba del autor fue demaciado grande y no supo como continuar ewe**

* * *

Todo era drama y emoción entre las familias y sus distintas despedidas, algunas más emotivas que otras, pero había alguien que estaba sola lo cual Link no paso desapercibido, el cual se encamino hacía esa solitaria persona…

-h-hola… emm ¿¡Samus!? – hablo Link nervioso a la solitaria chica

-¡ah! Hola Link – contesto fríamente la chica – ¿que es lo que quieres?

-¿Quién? ¿Yo? – Golpeándose la cara al percatarse de lo que lo acababa de decir – ahora debe de pensar que soy un idiota – pensó mientras hacía una cara de disgusto provocando una leve risa en la chica – veo que le divierte mi torpeza – siguió pensando – bueno… es que… quería sa-saber el ¿porque estas tan sola?, ¿Por qué no vino tu familia? – pregunto Link algo curioso

-bueno… - contesto algo cabizbaja – es que yo no tengo familia – con un tono triste en su voz dejando con un nudo en la garganta al chico que se atrevió a formular tal pregunta el cual simplemente bajo la mirada – mis padres murieron cuando era muy joven así que casi no los recuerdo, lo más cercano a familia es mi tutor Adam pero el siempre esta de viaje así que prácticamente desde que tengo memoria he estado sola

-¡oh! L-lo siento… - respondió pesadamente el rubia tras el comentario de la chica – no debí de haber preguntado, discúlpame… - termino Link aun con la mirada baja dándose la vuelta para irse pero…

-¡espera! – dijo Samus tomando el brazo del rubio haciéndolo girar para quedar de frente – no tienes porque disculparte

-pero… - hablo Link pero fue interrumpido por la rubio

-aunque no lo parezca el estar sola no fue tan malo, ya que gracias a esto he aprendido a no fiarme de cualquiera y a identificar a quienes tienen buenas intenciones conmigo – esto último mirando al joven Pit – los cuales puedo confiar plenamente y veo que tú eres una de esas personas – concluyo la rubia con un leve sonrojo y una tierna sonrisa la cual provoco que Link se pusiera algo rojo…

-lamento interrumpir todo, se que es difícil separarse de sus familias pero ya es tiempo de irnos – grito Master para que todos le prestaran atención – por favor todos suban a esa plataforma para iniciar el escaneo y la trasportación al ciber espacio – todo esto señalando a una especie de alfombra que despedía luces de colores

-ven, ahí que irnos – hablo Samus

-¡ah! ¡Si! Voy… - respondió Link pero es llamado por su madre – emm adelántate tengo algo que atender – Samus solo asintió y se dirigió a la plataforma, mientras que Link iba con su madre - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto a su madre esta solo lo abrazo con una cuanta lagrimas en los hijos el rubio solo respondió al abrazo

-cuídate mucho – dijo la madre mientras se separaba de su hijo y limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos Link solo asintió y se dirigió a la plataforma

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-oye Lucas – pregunto el chico Ness

-¿Qué pasa? – respondió el rubio

-¿donde esta patitas? – hablo el pelinegro

-¿no la tenias tu? – dijo Lucas

-estaba en mi bolsillo pero ya no esta – contesto Ness

-¡oh no! Esto será malo – comenzó a temblar el rubio

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-bien ya todos están en la plataforma, Crazy por favor inicia con el escaneo – hablo Master sentándose en una silla

-¡joy! – Respondió el mencionado científico presionando una serie de comandos en el computador, provocando que la plataforma comience a emanar una luz verde que iba de un lado a otro – análisis terminado, comenzando con la transferencia… 3… 2… 1…

-¡ahhhhhhhh! ¡Una araña! – se escucho el grito de Zelda quien salto a los brazos de Sheik justo en el momento que eran transportados al ciber espacio

-adiós patitas – decían Ness y Lucas casi llorando por la perdida de su mascota

-esto es malo – suspiro Master

* * *

**Iris: eso fue todo por este capitulo esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado**

**Solo quiero aclarar unas dudas**

**Iris: y Zero?**

***señalando a la derecha* por ahi *se ve a Zero envuelto en papel de regalo dentro de un saco* es tu regalo :D**

**Iris: gracias *sale corriendo toma el saco y se va volando en su... ¿unicornio robotico zombie?***

**Como mierda consigue esas cosas? o si las dudas**

**1º Planeo poner a todos no tendran un papel muy importante (a excepcion de los 14 principales) apareceran como relleno o referencial ocacional :p**

**2º no se acostumbren mucho a la formas humanas ya que pronto se iran :D**

**3º me gusta el chocolate :3**

**5º tampoco se contar**

**creo que eso seria todo, tenia planeado subir un especial de navidad pero para eso tenia que haber subido este cap ya que quiero que todo sea cronológicamente pero bueno ademas ando algo escaso de ideas, recuerden que son libres de comentar es gratis (a menos que ustedes paguen el internet en ese caso ya no es gratis) nos leeremos luego**

**Leo fuera...**


End file.
